A Mistake
by asnlfan101
Summary: While going to Joe's 20th Birthday party, Frank and Callie get ambushed and then get kidnapped. Will they be able to survive whatever is in store for them? My first fanfic! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mistake**

"Hurry up, Callie," Frank cried exasperated. He was getting seriously annoyed at her last-minute make-up.

"How much time are you gonna take?"

"One second, Frank," she cried.

"Oh Brother." He'd been hearing that phrase for the last fifteen minutes and wondered how many more "seconds" it was before they were actually gonna make it out of the house.

It was Joe's 20th Birthday party and Joe had planned it with military precision and to pin point perfection. Frank couldn't imagine what it would be like if he, his brother turned up an hour late! Why oh why had he offered to pick her up!

"Callie," he said again ready to storm out of the house alone.

"Coming," she said and this time she really did come.

"A girl needs her time, you know," she said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in the car," he said not caring to hide his annoyance.

Getting in to the driving seat he started the engine, debating whether to proceed with telling her off or spend the journey in silence.

"You really should calm down you know," Callie began

"Shit! I don't believe it, the tyre's gone flat." He interrupted her rudely, slamming his hand against the steering wheel, and getting out to replace the flat, not paying any attention to what she had said.

Callie got out after him, hoping to assist him in an attempt to better his mood.

"Need any help?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I can handle it alone."

"I wanna get this over with as soon as possible," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" she said now openly angry.

"You know stop it with the Mr. Perfect attitude. It's just a party!" She said; slinging her arms into the air and walking off.

Not caring to respond he continued with his work. A few minutes later he looked up, satisfied at finishing his work in minimal time.

"Callie," he said looking around and not seeing her there.

"Callie," he said again. "Come on, work's done."

Still she was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay Callie, jokes over, you can come out now," he said getting nervous.

""God where's she gone?" he was really starting to get worried now.

"Callie," he said getting up and looking around for her once more.

He heard some movement behind him, thinking it was Callie he turned around only to see a giant fish rushing towards his barely had time to react when he felt two arms roughly picking him up and pushing him towards a nearby wall. Then a barrage of punches, kicks and fists hit his stomach, face, head and body, each more painful than the last.

He felt blood rushing to his mouth. Spitting it out another fist collided with his jaw and he collapsed, hitting the ground as he felt the arms releasing him. He felt a hard kick to his side, then one to his head. Exceedingly dazed he tried to get up, Callie suddenly coming to his mind. Then he heard a scream, the scream of a woman.

"Callie," he cried,

"He was on his hands and knees when he felt something heavy on his back. He realized it was someone's feet pushing him towards the ground!

"UHHHH" he gave a cry of pain as he collapsed, fighting to stay conscious.

Someone grabbed him from behind, pulling his arms back painfully and twisting them. Another painful punch greeted his stomach . he felt sick now, wanting to puke and at the same time struggling to free himself from his assailant. His arms hurt, his body ached and there had been at least three more punches thrown at his face and stomach. One last kick on his face, and he couldn't take it any more.

Forgive me Callie, was the last thing he thought of before going limp in his assailant's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews^_^.

Unfortunately this chapter's a little slow but it was necessary. Next chapter's gonna be really torturous. :p. Enjoy and as always review!

**Chapter 2**

The party was in full swing. Loud, blaring music, tons of food, loads of girls, presents. What more could Joe Hardy want the day he came out of the teenage.

"Happy Birthday, Joe," Vanessa smiled at him holding his present in his hands.

"Thanks," he said snatching it from her hands before she had formally given it to him.

"Hey, I'm supposed to say this is for you before you're supposed to take it," she scolded smiling at his audacity.

"Yeah, yeah, your highness," he said bowing mockingly.

"Where the hell are Frank and Callie," he said suddenly. He was disappointed enough that his Mom and Dad couldn't make it and now Frank was taking his time.

He suddenly felt a pang of loneliness and wanted nothing more than to see the people he loved the most in this world, but he knew it wasn't possible.

"I wish you were here, Dad," he mumbled, closing his eyes, forgetting he was in a room full of people.

He hadn't seen them in well over a year now, and he missed them terribly, especially on his special day.

He sighed as his mind drifted off to the events which had taken place a year and a half ago.

His mum and dad had witnessed cold-hard murder with their very eyes. Not only that. His dad had been working to put that very man and his organization behind bars for a long time and know more than any normal person should have about their organization. Not surprisingly that man had been one of its leading members, and his organization had been chasing his mum and dad ever since.

Fenton and Laura had been forced to go into hiding but their stalkers had found bait in Frank and Joe. Then one of the hardest decisions and actions ever taken by the four of them. Fenton and Laura had faked their deaths and gone far far away having as minimal contact as possible with anyone, least of all Frank and Joe. They never stayed in one place for too long and changed their location almost every three months.

Frank and Joe had been left to tend for themselves, helpless and alone. He remembered the day they had had told them what they would be doing. He remembered how lost and hollow he had felt. How upset he had been.

But Frank, he'd understood. He'd cheered him up in an instant. Promised him he would never feel lonely or sad with him around.

"I'll be your mum, dad, sis, bro, uncle, aunt, grandma, grandpa if I have to be Joe," he had said with both arms on his shoulder and his face level with Joe's, who had been trying to hide his tears from Frank. He had then held him, assuring him, comforting him, telling him everything would be alright, that everything would indeed be okay.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Joe. And I'll always be there for you no matter what, I promise," he had said.

"Where are you big brother," he murmured, "I need you,"

"Joe," Vanessa said sensing something was wrong. "Why have you gone so quiet?"

"Tell me, Vanessa, how long can a person take in leaving this place," he said pointing distinctly towards the floor," "Go to a place six blocks form here. And come back!" he said changing the subject and looking at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering the same thing, what's taking them?" she wondered out loud but her words were interrupted by an eager group of people who had come to wish Joe a Happy Birthday.

She sighed and walked away dialing Callie's cell number. That's funny, she thought, Callie never turns her cell off, dialing Frank's next. No response from that one either. She went to look for Joe but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," she said covering her ears to escape from the blaring music.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Joseph Hardy, please." Came the reply.

"Sure, who is this?" she asked.

"Mr. Joseph Hardy please!" the strange, unfamiliar voice repeated.

Murmuring darkly about Joe's strange friends she went to get the birthday boy.

"Joe! Hey Joe," she cried looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

She returned to the phone telling the strange guy that he was not available and whether she could take a message.

"Listen to me girl! When I say I want to speak to Hardy; I mean it!" he said in increasingly accented English though she had a hard time placing it.

"Hey Van! Heard you were looking for me."

"Oh Joe! This stranger… he wants to speak to you."

"Must be one of my fans wishing me a happy birthday," he said getting a bonk on the head for his comment.

"Hi," he began cheerfully.

"Huh? Vanessssssssssaaaaaaaaa! The line's dead! You made me miss a fan's call," he scolded her jokingly.

"This is serious Joe. That man just seemed down right creepy.

"Oh Van. You're just being paranoid,"

"Nobody can be creepy over a phone!"

"Yeah? Well I guess I am. Let's go..." but whatever she was about to say was put on hold because of the ringing of the phone again.

"Hello," he said wondering if it was Vanessa's creepy guy again.

"Oh Joe!" a scared voice began

"Thank goodness. I've been trying to call for ages. Line was busy."

"Callie!" he said angrily not paying any attention to how scared her voice was.

"Where in the world are you guys. I've been waiting like hell and then you call me and…"

"Joe," she cut him off.

"Joe, listen to me. There's no time. We were ambushed. I think it was all planned. We had a flat and then. But that's not important," she said contradicting herself.

"They have Frank and I'm afraid they're coming after me too. He was in pretty bad shape when they took him. I'm scared Joe." She whimpered at the end.

"Callie, just tell me where you are! I'll be there in a second."

There was no response from the other side

"Callie," he said again but it was obvious there was no one there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he heard her scream.

"Callie," he shouted.

He heard more screams, screams of agony and pain.

"Quiet, girl!" he heard someone shout in what was unmistakably a Russian accent.

And then the line went dead!


	3. Chapter 3

Frankette: really sorry. Harsh times ahead 4 u.

Chromde: thanks for pointing out the error, I'll try to avoid it in the future^_^

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Chapter 3**

Frank opened his eyes slightly; still dazed as a repercussion of the beating he had taken.

"Ah, he is awake." Came a sly voice full of hatred.

Russians, he thought. Why in the world are Russians after me? He thought.

"

Get up! You piece of shit," the same guy spat at him.

Thinking it was better to cooperate with these people than be harassed the way he was before, he tried to get up. What Frank hadn't realized was that his strength had drained during his last confrontation with these people and he found himself unable to muster enough strength to stand up, struggling on his hands and knees.

"Get up!" the man shouted again.

His inability to respond earned him a very hard solid kick on his side. He cried out at the sudden pain and turned around clutching his side, unable to defend himself in any way.

"You," the man said grasping his hair and pulling his head up by it.

"Should know how and when to follow orders when you are commanded to." He continued; punching him on the jaw.

His already dazed head began fighting for consciousness and he tried his best not to be engulfed by the blackness that threatened to swallow him up.

He wanted to know where Callie was and didn't want to lose consciousness before he found out about her whereabouts He was punched twice more, once on wither side of the chin. He found himself on the brink of crossing over to the world of nothingness again and found his determination on staying awake fading fast. The painful after effects of his first attack had come crashing down on his body again and he wondered how long he could hold out before he succumbed to the pain.

"Oh no you don't!" his torturer cried when he saw Frank barely hanging in there.

"Mark, bring it, now, hurry up," he said to one of his comrades in the room.

Frank didn't bother thinking too much about the 'it'. He had a bad feeling it wouldn't be something he liked. There was some rustling in the room and something; presumably the 'it' was handed over to the guy who was beating the crap out of him. He expected some sort of torturous weapon intended on causing murderous pain what he got was something completely unexpected.

He screamed out in painful agony as a bucket of cold water was emptied over him. He spluttered, coughing out the chock full of water that had entered his nose and mouth and was choking him. Getting to his hands and kneed he tried to get the choking to subside.

A man in the room moved forward and clutched his hair painfully again and pulled his head back. His neck was twisted in a way which was agonizingly painful in the least. Now more wide awake than ever he felt a very sharp blade held right next to his neck.

He took a deep breath, telling himself to remain calm.

"Aah! Is that a bit of fear I see in your eyes," the man said with satisfaction.

"That's just how I like my victims to be. Silent, scared and still," he concluded menacingly.

"Now you will do exactly as I say or; whatever I say will be done to you."

"I will never do what you say," Frank looked into the man's eyes with defiance and anger.

"Ah I thought you might say something like that, so I... um how you say made necessary arrangements"

He snapped his fingers and two more men entered the room. They were holding Callie.

"Frank," she cried as soon as she saw him.

"Oh my God! Frank what have they done to you?" she said on the verge of tears.

She attempted to defy her guards and tried to run towards him.

"No, Callie!" he said trying to warn her not to mess with these people.

He winced as she screamed when her captor caught her and started squeezing her neck.

"Stop it," Frank cried desperately.

"Please don't….. Don't hurt her. Hurt me instead. Do whatever you want with me……. Just …… Just leave her alone." He said, bowing his head and admitting defeat. These people had discovered his weak point. He couldn't stand and see her getting hurt. He already felt entirely responsible for her being in this situation and now. No she couldn't she wouldn't. If these people even touched her again he would…but….. he could do nothing, he said to himself bitterly. You can't do anything, nobody can. He didn't have the courage to lift his head and look at Callie. He felt too guilty and too ashamed.

With a signal from Frank's captor, Callie's captor released her and kicked her in the backside. She fell to the ground where she lay, panting, gasping for breath taking in as many gulps of air as she could.

"So, you have given us the permission to do with you, whatever we please, he asked, smiling widely, showing white even teeth.

Frank didn't lift his head up, preferring to stare at the cold hard floor below.

"I presume that as a yes," he concluded.

"Gentlemen if you please," he said to the other people in the room. They all approached Frank menacingly. He dreaded whatever it was they were going to do to him. The pair of arms that had been pulling his head and had placed a knife at his throat released him and he fell forward. The people in the room came closer and he backed off wondering how long he could resist before succumbing to the pain he would experience shortly.

The people came closer and surrounded him, enjoying immensely the fear they caused heir victim. They encircled him such that he began to feel claustrophobic. And then, they started hitting him. Kicking and punching as if determined to reduce him to a pulp.

Agonizing and savage screams of pain filled the room. Unimaginable pain. That was all Frank felt and he could do little more than scream and cry. His chest felt as if it would burst with pain. Blood collected in his throat, but lying on his back he could do little to get rid of it.

After what seemed like hours of endless pain and screaming it all stopped and he lay there unable to move, talk or breathe.

Everyone left, just like that, even Callie.

His clothes were torn, his body bruised and bloody and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Oh God! Please end this nightmare!" he thought his body inching towards unconsciousness, minute by minute.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Ah Hardy! No, no, no," the same man entered the room again.

"We cannot allow you to get rid of the pain this easily," he said.

"Mark, the 2nd one this time," he said snapping his fingers a second time.

"Oh no not again. Please No!" he thought frantically.

"You see, Hardy," he said as soon as he got the second bucket.

"This time it gets even better. Spirit," he said simply.

Frank knew he could not brace himself for whatever was going to happen next. He screamed like screaming would rid him of his pain. Like it would get rid of the hell that had broken loose in his body the second the bucket was emptied over him. His screaming was loud and miserable, expressing agonizing pain. And Frank continued to scream till his throat became hoarse and his body sweaty, but the pain remained as fresh as ever, not showing any sign of going away.

"Hmph," his assailant sighed, satisfied and happy at the amount of pain he had caused Frank.

"And I will see you tomorrow!" he said brightly.

And then all was blackness!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review .

Frankette: you'll find out what they want from Frank in a little while. I have something pretty gruesome in mind. :P

**Chapter 4**

Joe threw down the receiver in frustration. He felt like screaming and then suddenly felt very very lonely.

He ran a hand threw his hair trying to make head or tail of what had happened. Frank and Callie kidnapped by Russians, or at least I thought they were Russians he said to himself. Frank was in bad shape, Callie screaming in pain. If they had had the effrontery to hit a girl then who knows what they might have done to Frank.

He inhaled deeply, unsure of what to do next. He couldn't just blast out of here and start looking for them, that would cause too big a commotion and there were too many people over here. The party which he had been looking forward to for such a long time seemed useless and annoying now. He wished he hadn't invited so many people; at least he could've started working immediately.

On the other hand if he waited for the party to end, which wouldn't for at least 5 more hours, Frank and Callie could be untraceable or worse.

He shook his head in an attempt to rid it of the thoughts that had taken over.

Frank dead, Frank dying, Frank hurt, Frank tortured.

"He is not dead!" he screamed to himself. The loud music drowned out most of his voice, but Vanessa who had been observing him closely for the past fifteen minutes, finally decided to confront him.

"Joe," she said gripping his arm and leading him to a sofa, beckoning him to sit.

"Joe," she said again. "What's wrong?"

Coming out of the seemingly strange reverie he had fallen into, he shook his head again.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked her absently.

"Joe I asked if something was wrong," she said visibly concerned at Joe's strange behavior. Goodness knows what has happened to him, he was fine just a minute ago.

She hadn't heard the better part of the phone call. Biff had come to say hello and seeing Joe busy he had turned to Vanessa instead saying hello and talking about random stuff.

"Nothing Van," he said a fake smile plastering his face.

It was not that he didn't trust her, He trusted her with his life. He just didn't want to be burdened with comforting her too. He had way too much on his mind right now.

"Wow, dad, I sure could use your help right now," he murmured.

"Dad, Joe your dad's," she left her sentence in mid air, realizing it was the wrong thing to say at that time. She knew Joe was hiding something and he wasn't going to confide in her any time soon.

"I know Vanessa! Do you have to remind me of stuff like that on my birthday? Thanks a lot," he said and stalked off wondering why he had chosen to make her the center of her rage.

Vanessa just stood there, shocked and wondering what crime she had committed to have Joe angry at her.

"Hey Joe, wait up," she said hurrying after him but he ignored her and walked towards the door. She lost him in the crowd but that didn't stop her from trying to go after him,

"Hey Van," Chet greeted her with a huge smile,

"Oh, hi Chet," she said but it was obvious she wasn't paying attention to him or what he was saying.

"Hey Van, I was asking you where Joe was, you still with me," he asked waving his hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, huh me too." And she walked off leaving Chet surprised and a little hurt. He had just met Joe and he hadn't even looked at him and now Vanessa had ignored him too.

"Oh well," he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the food table, stuffing his plate full of chips and sandwiches.

"God," Joe thought. She never gives up, finding Vanessa getting out the door. He got into his car and drove off, taking out his cell phone as soon as he started the engine.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh please!!!" Joe shouted at the end.

"Hello this is Sam Radley, please leave a message."

"Damn!" he yelled! "Can't anything ever be right!!!!!" suddenly realizing everything he said was being recorded.

Embarrassed and a little awkward, he said, "um sorry about that. Uh …. Sam call me right away, please this is urgent." A sort of pleading sound coming to his voice and then hung up.

Driving straight to his dad's or rather his family's old house, he braced himself for the powerful old memories that would engulf him the moment he entered the house. He and Frank had decided they couldn't live in that place anymore. There were just too many memories and emotions attached with that place, too many memories linked with their mum and dad and they couldn't bear to live in that place which every second reminded them that they would never see their parents again, or at least not until the whole organization that was after their parents was captured. Which was; frankly speaking nigh impossible. The organization was too well hidden, too well branched out throughout the world.

He hit the steering wheel again. Punched it with all his might. The witness protection programme had said there was a 75% chance that Fenton and Laura would be captured before they had faked their death and a 5% after they had.

"Oh what's the use of faking your death if there is still a 5% chance of getting captured" he had argued with his dad, his voice quivering with so many emotions he was finding it hard to talk.

"Dad listen to me, you cannot do this, please dad. No," he had pleaded, he had shouted, he had cried, he had begged. He had done everything in his power to prevent them from doing what they had done but to no avail. He knew it was practically impossible to make his dad change his mind once it was made up and so they had faked their death.

Frank. He smiled in spite of his shabby mood. Frank had come up with so many arguments, logical arguments to get them to stay. He had lost count of the number of times, he would say.

"Dad a minute," and would drag him to the office, give a 2 hour lecture and say. "I leave the decision to you."

Fenton would just shake his head and say. "I'm sorry. Frank, there's nothing I can do." Frank would leave, dejected but not beaten, preparing yet another argument, but he had failed.

Joe had used the best weapon of all, emotional blackmail. He had reduced his mom to tears quite a few times, and had joined her almost each one of that time. He still felt guilty about it at times, the guilt waking him up at night, but that was all he could do. He didn't have the brain Frank had to come up with logical, ground breaking arguments, except they didn't break the ground, they just broke the whole family apart.

He looked up wondering how quickly he had reached his destination. He closed his eyes, took yet another deep breath. Opening the door, as quietly as he could, he entered. The familiar smell of his mom and dad, the familiar smell of his home greeted his nose and for a minute memories and emotions threatened to swallow him up.

"No," he said clutching his head.

"No stop it. Get out, get out get out, I have to focus, focus," he repeated to himself.

He struggled past the living and dining rooms and made his way to his dad's office. He opened the door and almost cried out in surprise. No way. This cannot be happening. Who would do this to his home, his dad's office. This time it wasn't rage that was building up inside of him, it was sadness. His dad's office…………………….

To be continued.

**Review?????????????????????????????????????? plzzzzzzzz!**


	5. Chapter 5

Frankette: Thanks for the reviews. I look forward to your reviews a lot.

Chromde: Ah man, was it that easy to figure out. Anyways there are quite a few surprises up ahead. Hopefully :P

Sorry but this one's a little too long. I started writing and then I couldn't stop. Hope you enjoy it. As usual anticipating the reviews.

________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Joe took a deep breath. The incredible sadness that had washed over his body was slowly subsiding and he felt that all too familiar feeling of rage building up inside of his body.

Who would do this? Who would have the audacity to come and trash his dad's office like that and what in the world could they be after? He and Frank had made a point of clearing up everything in their dad's office, being rather deliberate and expository in their pretence. When they had in fact concealed all of Fenton's files and materials within the Hardy household.

Well whoever it was they did not know who Joe Hardy was and once he was done with them they would have wished they had never been born, he thought savagely.

"I'll make sure they prefer death over my wrath," he said to himself, this time a hint of bitterness coming into his voice! He had this terrible feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach that the people who had kidnapped Frank had a close connection to this incident as well. They seemed like outsiders, people not well aware of Bayport and its citizens and certainly not me! He thought already planning his revenge.

Each and every thing in his dad's office was helter skelter and there was utter chaos in the room, but as much as he wanted to, he decided not to touch anything and to leave it to the pros. He had to take care of some other stuff first.

He was secretly relieved though that his dad and Frank had been smart enough to see that this would happen someday and had taken suitable care of the matter.

He gave a little smile and headed over to a seemingly innocent family portrait. Removing it carefully, he wondered how even the simplest and most typical of tricks could be used to one's advantage. Entering the code to the locker behind it he opened it wincing at the squeaking noise it made.

"Guess, I'm just a little paranoid," he said to himself. He closed his eyes suddenly dreading the scene that lay before him. What if the people that had broken in figured out their little secret? What if they had not fallen for the innocent portrait in the middle of an office trick? Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes. A sigh of relief burst out originating from deep within his lungs. Everything was spotless, organized and exactly as it had been when it had been preserved over a year ago.

Battling the emotions that were once again threatening to take control, he extended his hands towards its contents. Ensuring he had gathered everything, he stuffed it into a bag lying nearby and went outside to place it into the one place he thought nobody would look. Into the glove compartment of his car. He had taken special care to enlarge it for situations like these.

Biting his lip he went inside dialing 911 on his way in. There was no way he was gonna let anyone get away with anything remotely close to a break in into his home. Even if nothing had been taken, whoever it was who had thought they could fool the Hardys was gonna pay!!!!!.

"Hi," he said surprised at the harshness in his voice. Why was someone he didn't even know becoming the centre of his anger! "I need to speak to Con Riley, please. This is urgent!"

"I'm sorry Sir, you need to follow the customary procedure. May I know who you are, and what problem you may be facing."  
"This is Joe Hardy speaking and I think I mentioned how urgent it was!" he said unable to keep from being sarcastic.

"Oh," the officer at the other end said, apparently recognizing him. "I'll connect you to his office"

During the wait Joe wondered why he was doing everything without thinking about it logically at first, yet everything he did seemed right.

"Guess my inner instincts are at their level best right now," he thought. But I guess nothing else is working, he thought bitterly. Sam had yet to call back and now Con wasn't picking up the phone.

"Why doesn't he just pick up the phone" he yelled.

"Uh Joe, Hi! Yeah I um was on my way to pick up the phone. Sorry it took so long, I was in the rest room."  
"Con!" Joe said turning a deep red from embarrassment.

"Ugh, you did it again," he murmured to himself.

"Did what, Joe?" Con asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing, Con," his voice suddenly becoming very serious.

"Con, somebody broke into our house. I mean to say the house, um, mum and dad's house; and everything is, well nothing is the way it was, and everything's chaotic. Guess somebody was after something and they were really really desperate," he stumbled over his words.

"What? I'll be right there! Joe, you know, don't touch anything, or um," he felt stupid saying it but he knew what Joe was capable of in a rage.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Con. And Con, please come alone. I need to discuss something private and I don't want any publicity regarding that issue, so I'd really appreciate it if you could, you know, come alone" Joe said, adding a pleading to his voice in order to convince Con even further.

"Joe, everything all right?" he asked.

He had tried to be like a guardian to the brothers after Fenton and Laura's death but as desperate as they had been at that time, they had wanted to forget everything about their previous life. They had never openly told Con to get lost, often asking him for advice or help but never even trying to maintain the friendly relations they had shared before. He had initially felt angry, even hurt, but then he had understood how they had felt like and had empathized with them and their feelings.

"Yes," he said trying to lie but then abandoning the attempt.

"No Con," he said suddenly. "Nothing's alright. Or rather everything's wrong. I'll tell you all about it as soon as you get here." He said his voice tired and verging on sad.

"Sure. And Joe, don't worry, we'll make everything all right, just like the old times." He said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Con," was all he could manage, his voice getting thick with emotion again. Old times, the words had again revoked so many memories. Dropping the receiver rather than returning it to its original place, he suddenly had and overwhelming urge to scream. Scream and curse fate for having such a horrible design for him and his family.

"I can't do this," he screamed, getting up from the sofa he had taken refuge on.

He made his way to his old room, probably the only place where he felt calm and collected. The old U2 poster he had posted on his door greeted him. Another smile, this time a sad one was visible on his face. Pushing open the door he saw everything was as untouched as it had been before his mum and dad had left. Everything was still, organized and dusty, the accumulation of dust spanning for more than a year.

He lay down on his bed, covering his face with his hands and taking three huge deep breaths. He knew if he didn't he would break down and cry.

This was the place where Frank had come to him and had found him sobbing uncontrollably after his last failed attempt to convince his mum and dad to abandon their plan of faking their death.

He had crossed the room in three huge leaps and had reached him holding him tightly, rocking him gently like a mum rocking her child. He had whispered calm, reassuring words, trying his best to calm him down, to convince him that everything would indeed be okay. They had sat there well into the night, Joe not being able to control his emotions for a long time. But Frank had not cared, he had remained with his little brother until he was sure he had cried to his heart's content. It was then that Joe had realized that no matter what the problem or situation as long as Frank was there, everything would be okay. He played the role of his mom, his dad, his brother, sister, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa and any other relative needed for emotional support and care.

Frank had ended up sleeping with him that night, not letting any nightmares get the better of him. Even while sleeping Frank's contribution to his being calm and composed was so great, he often wondered what would happen if, it was Frank in need of help and him the one who had to provide it.

What if….. What if I'm not able to find him or worse what if I find him and it's too late. What if he's dead?? Or what if him and Callie? or what if Callie alone. Frank would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Callie!

Then he would have to be the strong one, the one who would have to mourn yet stop the mourning, grieve while comfort the aggrieved! He hated these sudden negative thoughts that had started to invade his mind yet he couldn't get rid of them.

Joe knew he was strong but he was unsure whether he would be able to do what Frank did on a regular basis. He doubted he could ever be the protective, caring brother Frank was. He suddenly had a new found respect for Frank, respect amounting to even more than he had possessed for his big bro before.

"Joe, you up there," Con's familiar voice rang loudly in his ears.

"Yes Con," he replied, his voice muffled as he had still not removed his hands from his face and had not intention of doing so. They surprisingly calmed him down.

"Oh! Joe, um Hi, how're you doing?" he said standing in the doorway and then moving forward to take a seat beside him, Frank's absence striking him as strange and unusual. He had known how close the brothers were but there relationship had reached new levels following their parents' death.

"Joe, everything okay? Did you and Frank have a rift or something? Why is he not here? And what is this about a break in. Everything seems fine to me!" he started bombarding him with questions without realizing what he was doing.

"Con," Joe said sitting up. "Con, please," the emotional pain he was suffering was evident in his voice and prompted Con to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry Joe! I just lost myself for a bit." He said hurriedly, sensing there was something very troublesome and problematic going on.

"I'm really, really sorry. Just take your time okay. Tell me what's wrong when you feel like it. No hurries." He said and sat back crossing his arms and waiting expectantly.

Joe smiled, all too familiar with Con's games. He knew during interrogations; which followed the good cop/ bad cop routine Con usually played the role of the good one and that's what he did. Told his suspect to take his time and then cross his arms and sit there expectantly.

"Using the same old trick on me, Huh Con?" he asked unable to get the smile off his face.

"Well I see its working." Con smiled back secretly pleased with his effort at trying to calm him down.

"Well, where do I start?" Joe said suddenly feeling much better.

"How about from the very beginning?"  
"Gee that's a lot of help." He smiled again realizing how much he'd missed Con during the last year and how much of a comfort he really was.

He started again after a brief pause. "Well Con, you see. I was at home,"

"You mean at your 20th Birthday party. Happy Birthday by the way."  
"Thanks, yeah well I was at my party when Frank and Callie just wouldn't show up. I admit I was angry but not too worried, but Vanessa got this call….. "and he told him all about the strange call and how he'd come to his house in search of answers and found the place trashed up. Well I took all the files and stored them in a safe spot.

"I was wondering if we could keep them somewhere even safer," he said raising his eyebrows.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" asked Con though he already knew the answer.

"Your house," Joe said casually.

"What? Joe have you lost your mind. My house is probably the most unsafe place on the planet right now. I have recently become chief of the Bayport Police! Joe! There is a very high risk of a break in!!! Do you realize that?"  
"Yes Con, I perfectly understand what you're saying but there's no other place. There is no way I am going back to my house, there are way too many people over there and no offence but I don't have enough faith in your department to have my dad's precious files placed over there. Besides we can have access to just about unkind of information at your place as well as loads of peace and quiet." Joe smiled again, this time his notorious charming one, the one he used to convince people in times of need.

"Stop looking at me like that," Con said, knowing he would soon succumb to his look

But Joe continued to pester him.

"Oh okay! Let's go."

"They were about to leave when he heard the front door open.

"Joe, you here?" Vanessa's soft voice was heard this time.

"Damn," Joe cursed under his breath. "Why is she so persistent?"

"What's your problem," he said running down the stairs and going to the living room where she was standing.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Just tell me what I did to deserve a nosy woman like you. Huh? I told you to get lost and to stay there! And who in the world gave you permission to enter my parents' house. This is not open for the public. It's for family only!" he yelled at her. He hated doing it but he had no choice. He didn't want her anywhere near him in precarious situations like these. If the people who had taken Frank and Callie came after him, then they would undoubtedly use Vanessa as bait. He knew there was no point convincing her to leave so he had to use means like these.

"Joe, I was worried about you," she said, her voice quivering and it seemed as if she was biting back tears.

"I'm not a kid that needs fretting after, Vanessa. As you can see I am twenty and I've been through stuff people who are 70 haven't so if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave." He said hoping he wouldn't have to carry on his act any longer and she would just take the hint and leave but she was stubborn, a trait both of them shared.

"Joe! Why are you shouting at me! I never did anything to you and for your information I think I went through all that stuff with you. Your mom and dad were..."

"Leave my mum and dad out of this," he roared and this time he really did mean it. He hated anyone even mentioning them.

"Joe. I didn't mean it like that. Please, just tell me why you're that angry at me and then I'll leave. Please," she pleaded.

"I haven't got that much time to waste. Just leave," he said and stalked off back to where he and Con had been sitting moments before the altercation.

Taking another deep breath he entered his room, wanting to avoid the stern gazes that were to be directed at him from Con.

"Joseph!" he began firmly. "What in the world was all that about!"

"Nothing," he said not looking at him.

"Joe. Look at me. Why in the world were you shouting at her? She didn't do anything wrong you know."

"I know Con." He said dejectedly

"Then why?' he asked his expression softening.

"I can't let her get hurt because of me. I just can't. what if the people who took Frank decide they need me too? What if they come after me and hurt Van as a way of getting to me. She doesn't deserve that Con and I won't let that happen to her!" he said.

"I'm sorry Joe. I shouldn't have doubted you." Con said, impressed at the amount of restraint Joe was showing. He knew how hard it must have been for him to shout at Vanessa when he hadn't even been angry at her.

"That's okay Con," he said generously.

They slowly made their way to Joe's car. Joe not wanting to leave his old house once he had found the courage to enter it.

Once there, they saw a rough hooded figure trying to smash his car's bullet proof window with a rock.

"Hey," Joe shouted angrily.

"What in the world are you doing?"

As soon as he realized he had been seen the guy started running but Joe wasn't gonna let him go just like that. He started running after him determined to chase him down.

"Joe wait," Con shouted but his words fell on deaf ears as Joe raced after the guy blood rushing to his ears in anger………………………………

**To be continued**

**Review?????? Ppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! (please) ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys ;-) love it that you guys like my story!!!! :p

**Chapter 6**

Frank Hardy opened his eyes, extremely hazy and dazed. The rumbling in his stomach reminded him of how long it had been since he had eaten. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the hazy mist that was in front of his eyes, but only succeeded in adding more pain to the agony he was already in.

Desperate, he had forced himself to sleep the previous night. He had continuously convinced himself that it would get rid of the hell his body was in; that it would somehow make him feel better.

He shivered, the cold, basement room making him feel exceedingly sick. His torn clothes were full of blood and, his chest, which had been kicked and punched mercilessly, caused him unimaginable agony.

"If I'm not mistaken, one more session of that and I'm done," he said to himself. He ran a hand through his hair trying to identify whether or not it had been bleeding or not.

He was in the process of examining his head when suddenly the door opened. A sudden feeling of dread and panic went up his already cramped chest.

"Ah Hardy," Frank recognized the same man who had first put him through that hell.

"Please, before you do anything else, just tell me where Callie is," he croaked. He would never have begged or pleaded like that but he was exceedingly desperate and his mangled condition stopped him from thinking properly.

"Hmm…" the man appeared to be thinking, apparently enjoying Frank's condition and desperation.

He tried very hard to get the pleading look out of his eyes, but try as he would he would not succeed. At that moment he felt as desperateand guilty as Joe had felt when Iola had died.

Worst of all he had been yelling at Callie just before they had been ambushed. What if something was to happen and one of them were to die, without having fully forgiven each another. What if he was left with the regret of yelling at Callie for something as little as dawdling, for the rest of his life? What if they killed Callie as a way of getting to him? What if they tortured her to get him to confess whatever it was they wanted from him?

"Hardy, Ah thinking about your little girlfriend were you, now? Well we'll see. If you behave properly and give us what we need, than you may be reunited with her, however if you don't, then, hmm, let me see, there will be dire consequences for you both," he said rubbing his moustache as if deep in thought.

I hope he's not thinking of ways to torture us," Frank thought, unable to get rid of the feelings of fear and dread he had developed as soon as he had woken up in the room he was currently in.

"Now, get up Hardy. Come on like a good boy." The man smiled but his words were as threatening as a cheetah on the prowl.

"Oh no, not again," he whispered.

"What…. What's that Hardy?" the man pressed his ears closer to him.

He pretended not to have heard and tried to get up but a sudden pain in his chest caused him to collapse on the floor.

The man stepped forward and kicked him hard in the stomach again.

"Don't you understand, what I just said," he asked a sudden pang of accented English coming into his previously flawless American accent.

All Frank could do was clutch his stomach in an attempt to subside the pain. He knew if he moved even an inch he would start spitting blood and didn't know what type of reaction that would stir.

"Hardy**. Do you not understand English?" he said kneeling on the floor and** clutching his dark brown hair, lifting his head by them again. The pain in his head reached a level unfelt by anyone before and he thought it would burst, so he closed his eyes.

The man released his head, smashing it against the floor he was lying on. The impact caused a laceration on his head and blood oozed out covering his face and head and he felt like passing out his vision fading in and out of blackness.

"Oh no, Hardy," the man smiled menacingly again.

"Mark the second one again," he snapped his fingers.

"No!" Frank cried. "I'll get up. Please not that again." He felt like a coward but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the pain that would follow the emptying of yet another bucket full of spirit.

"I am sorry, or rather I am not. But you see when you disobey me, your repercussions must be painful, because I dislike having my orders disobeyed," he said.

The man pulled Frank's shirt and propelled him to sit. Frank struggled a bit but the man still held on to his shirt and didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon.

Frank tried hard to refrain from screaming but gravelyneeded an outlet for the hell that had broken loose on his head the moment the bucket was emptied over him.

He screamed and clutched his head, falling backwards, desperate to get rid of the pain. He rolled on the ground trying to extinguish the fire that was blaring in his head.

"Joe, help," he screamed, before passing out.

Frank had been awake for a little while, the pain having somewhat subsided. He was aware of the fact that he was sitting on a chair yet exceedingly constricted. He was also remotely aware of the fact that his hands were tied behind his back by a rope which was exceedingly tight and prickly. Unable to refrain himself from grimacing, the sudden sigh of pleasure, made him realize he had given himself away.

He realized that as long as he was unconscious, these people wouldn't touch him.

"Open your eyes, Hardy," this time, a different, more professional voice said.

Having no choice, he opened his eyes, taking a moment to get used to the bright light in the room.

He glanced upwards, hoping against hope that maybe Callie was sitting somewhere hidden in the room.

"What are you looking for?' the man asked.

Suddenly the man who Frank had had the misfortune of meeting first, came up and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, so you are looking for someone I believe is called Callie," he said.

A sudden fear and alarm shot through his body and he wondered just how much that man knew about him. Any casual observer would have assumed him to be looking around the room or trying to get used to the surroundings. How in the world had that man come up with the correct deduction?

"Hardy," the man said, but buried in his thoughts Frank didn't hear him.

"Hardy," the man repeated but there was still no reply from Frank.

A hard slap which threw his face to the side brought Frank back to reality.

"You may call me Sbrey," he said "and allow me to introduce my partner, Kuhl" he said.

So that's his name, Kuhl, Frank thought about his torturer. He had been pretty sure the men were Russian, yet their sudden stints of American accents and their German sounding names made Frank doubt his earlier assumption.

"Now Hardy, you will tell me exactly what I want or Callie and yourself will have to tolerate whatever we throw at you." Sbrey said.

What could they possibly want from him that was so important? Well everything he knew was important. Now he just had to choose between Callie and whatever it was they wanted. He didn't really care about himself but he knew he would have an exceedingly tough time deciding between the two.

"Tell me where Fenton and Laura Hardy are," he said simply.

"What?" he said trying to cover his initial shock at the question by trying to appear surprised?

"You heard him," Kuhl said. "We need the location of Fenton and Laura Hardy."

"They're….. They're dead," he said neutralizing his expressions.

"No they are not. Our agents spotted them in Petersburg, Russia two months ago. Then they disappeared without a trace.

"That's impossible," he exclaimed.

"My parents died almost a year and a half ago. An organized crime organization murdered them." He said.

"And why, my dear would you be so willing to share that information with us?" Kuhl said sarcastically.

"It's common knowledge," he tried to appear casual but knew he had failed miserably.

"The tense face, the sweat in this cold, the tight neck muscles, typical symptoms of lying! Don't you think so Sbrey," Kuhl said, again reading Frank's thoughts with unimaginable ease.

"I agree with you Kuhl," he said. Frank found the exchange between the two annoyingly formal and intimidating and the mounting pressure as to how he would answer the question was getting to him.

"You haven't answered the question, Frank," It was Sbrey this time.

"Now I will count till five. If you give me the answer to the question I will be happy, if you don't you'll make me very very sad and angry. You don't want to do that don't you?" Sbrey said his voice growing more intimidating by the minute.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about," Frank replied as honestly as possible.

"They're dead I attended the funeral myself." He continued.

Neither of the two made any sort of response to what he had said. Kuhl quietly moved and stood behind the chair Frank had been tied to. Grabbing his wrist he started twisting it. Frank winced at the sudden pain, determined not to show any sign of weakness this time. When the twisting of his wrist became excruciating he bit his lip to refrain from crying out loud. His lip started bleeding so he closed his eyes.

This time Sbrey was the one who stepped forward and sent a jarring slap right across his face.

Forced to open his eyes, he drastically looked for a way out. He felt as if his wrist would crack if Kuhl kept up the pressure any second and the continuous slapping of Sbrey was taking its toll too. Verging on losing consciousness again he was shaken back to reality by another bucket this time full of cold water being emptied over his head.

Sbrey clutched his wet, soggy head shaking it hard.

"Now boy," he said savagely, no sense of formality left in his voice, "You tell me where they are or I beat your girlfriend to death in front of you," he said.

"I really…. rr….. rreally…don't know," he clattered, shivering because of the cold.

"Uf," he let go of his hair impatiently. "He is not going to talk like this Kuhl. Have her brought in, now." He said.

"No please, wait. Um,"

"Yes," Kuhl said expectantly. "Will you give us the exact location of your parents?"

"Look! I'm positive I don't have any idea. Don't you get that." He said angrily but regretted it the moment he did so.

He saw the look of fury in Kuhl's eyes and froze.

"How dare you? You see your condition. You beggar! And then you tell us that we are stupid!" he cried.

"No… No please I didn't mean it like that but he had already snapped his finger. 10 or so more people entered the room. One of them untied his ropes, gripped the back of what was left of his shirt and threw him to the ground. He lay there unable to move. He heard the door being opened and a woman screaming.

It was Callie, who had been unable to stop herself from crying out at Frank's condition.

"Callie," he said his voice low and dull.

"Frank," she cried. "Oh my God!"

"How dare you talk to her without our permission," Sbrey said advancing towards him menacingly and the others behind him moving with him.

"Gentlemen if you please," he said.

They all moved forwards menacingly and a sudden feeling of déjà vu shook him and then they started hitting him. Punching and kicking with all they had. Frank screamed in agony and his cries of agony and pain filled the air. That was all he cold do scream and cry for it all to stop but he knew it wouldn't. he knew he would have to endure it till he died.

The time has come he thought. I'm dead. I cannot survive this. Nobody can………………..

**To be continued.**

**Review????? Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy, and school is as hectic as ever. _(0)_(0). _  
Once again thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!! _:)

Joe was sitting in Con's room; arms folded tightly around his chest, extremely frustrated and wondering how much more precious time Con was gonna waste.

Joe had never felt this angry in his life. First someone had trashed his dad's office and then someone had tried to get into his car but what angered him the most was he hadn't been able to catch even one of the two.

Now he was even getting angry at Con.

"Just a minute Joe," he had said and gone off downstairs without any hint of what he was doing, not to mention that had been almost half an hour ago. Didn't he realize how much danger Frank and Callie were in and he had just gone off like there was not a worry in the world.

"Um, hey Joe," Con's 15 year old son, Matt suddenly came into the room.

"Uh, hi Matt. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, how're you?" he replied

Joe thought he looked anything but fine. After all, the kid was still dealing with his mom's death.

Con's wife had died about 6 months ago by a sudden hearth attack, leaving both father and son in turmoil. Like his mom, Con's wife had also been the one who had kept the family together. Con might have been one of Bayport's best police officers but he was very very busy and not a very expressive father.

He suddenly felt exceedingly guilty. He remembered how helpful Matt had been when his dad and mum had supposedly died and he realized he hadn't done anything to help the kid.

"I'm okay. How come you never come over anymore? Huh?" Joe asked, his expression soft and big-brother like. The kind of relationship Matt and him shared kind of made him understand how Frank felt towards him.

Matt had always been like a little bro to Joe, the one he always used to protect from the 'mean' big kids, like Frank did with him.

Probably the biggest reason why Joe was so protective of him was because he understood how Matt felt. Being largely ignored by their dads or rather their dads being too 'busy' for them and always being targeted. Being bullied at school because of who their dads were, being kidnapped and beaten up by criminals to get revenge from their dads and lately; being targeted by fate!

Both he and Matt had been very dependant on their moms and now both of them were gone.

"Mama's boys," Frank used to tease them and then the two of them used to dive on Frank trying to get him to take back his words.

"Hellloooo!!! Matt!!" he said waving his hands in front of his face. "What's going on dude? You okay?"

"Huh? Just lost myself for a bit, Joe. By the way Happy Birthday. Um….. I got you a little something. Here," he said holding out his present, with uncharacteristic shyness.

His out going-ness had always been reserved for most of his friends and he acted like a shy polite boy in front of every body else, most of all his mom and dad, but everybody knew that that was all pretence. He always had that mischievous twinkle in his eye which was a trait both he and Joe shared. He had never truly felt shy, except for now in front of Joe and because of recent events; in front of his dad.

"Thanks, Matt," Joe said suddenly turning a very deep red realizing he hadn't bothered inviting one of his best friends to his party.

"Matt! What are you doing here son?" Con suddenly came into the room, his voice sharp. We're kind of busy."

"Nothing dad, just giving Joe his birthday present," he said meekly, heading towards the door.

"Matt wait up," Joe ran after him, realizing just how much he had missed him. Suddenly realizing how important the people from his previous life were to him. That perhaps trying to move on hadn't been such a good idea.

But he didn't miss this Matt. This Matt was a stranger. A hollow, sad, lonely imposter of the real, nice, witty, fun-loving Matt, both he and Frank had loved and cared for so much.

"Matt," he said gripping his shoulder and turning him around so that they were face to face.

"Buddy. Anytime you need to talk or something. I mean whenever you're feeling down or lonely. Just come to my place and we'll find a way to cheer you up. Okay," Joe smiled encouragingly with a tint of sadness in it.

"So, I'll see you around," Joe said, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah," he nodded, the faintest smile coming to his face.

'Just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times," Joe repeated.

"Where did you go, Joe?" Con asked as soon as he entered his room again.

"I think the real question is where did you go, Con? Frank and Callie don't have that much time. Don't you understand that! They could be dead….. Or worse… dying," he said trying hard not to let his anger from showing.

"Calm down, Joe! I just went to check if any one your dad put behind bars was recently released; and you say that the man who called you or rather who captured Callie had a Russian accent so I went to check up on that as well."

"Ugh Con, tell me why I'm this stupid?" Joe asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Con replied taken aback by the blunt reply.

"I'm just really really sorry Con. I don't know why I turn on the ones I care about and the ones who care about me. You and Van and Matt to some extent I mean what in the world is going on. I should be trusting you and your decisions but instead I act as if everything you guys do is wrong. I mean why?" he said frustrated.

"It's okay Joe. Happens to the best of us," he said then gave a little chuckle.

"What Con?" he said, "Am I really that big a moron?" he asked.

"No it's just you need to get your priorities right!"

"What? I mean. You mean what I just said. Oh!" he said and then gave a chuckle which led to spontaneous laughter. After 5 min of continuous laughing he took a huge deep breath, seeing Con trying to stifle his laughter as well.

"So you were saying, Con." He said expectantly, his mood much better and the atmosphere much lighter than before.

"Joe. Here's a list of people who have been recently released and who might have a grudge against your dad, but none, of them are Russian," Con concluded.

Joe took the list, going over the names one by one.

"Hm, you're right, Con," Joe nodded.

"Joe, maybe….."

"Oh, hold on a sec, my phone's ringing," he said holding up his hand and taking out his mobile with the other.

"Hello, Joe!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh my God!!" Joe gasped in surprise.

His dad had never been too great at remembering his birthdays and he'd never been that close to his dad. It had always been his mom and him. Frank was always more of his dad's favorite.

"Joe if you're in a public place or around anybody, don't take my name." his dad's commanding voice came from the other end of the phone.

"I understand that d… I mean I understand," he said hurriedly contradicting himself.

"Joe, listen to me. We.. Laura and I that is, just got a message from the organization that has been hunting us. They say they've got Frank and Callie and they will kill them if we don't surrender."

"What?" Joe cried

……………………….

**To be continued……**

**REVIEW????????????**

**Pwetty please!!!!! (-)(-)**

**PS I tried to make owl's eyes!!! :p**


	8. Chapter 8

_I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update! School is sooooooooo busy!!!! Plus I absolutely hate chemistry!!!!!!! And I have t study it! A lot!_

_**Btw**__**Frankette**__: Yeah lllooooooonnnnggggggg time no see! Huh? Thanks for pointing out the error by the way. I'm a real idiot at times. Hope you like this chappie. I'm trying my hardest to make it a cliffhanger at every chap!!! ___

_And thanks to Allie, Chromde, SUPERNATURALfreakisJOBROFAN19 and Angelsfood. Luuurrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvv the reviews!!!! :)_

**Chapter 8**

Joe looked around awkwardly at the people seated in the room.

He had been desperate to see his mum and dad for a long time, but not in the presence of Con or the Gray-man or the situation that they were currently in.

His thoughts ran to the time when he used to go to bed, wishing fervently for a hug from his mom or a word of goodnight from his dad.

His desperate longing for his dad's calming, intervening words whenever he and Frank had a fight, his grievous want of a goodnight kiss from his mom and his inability to sleep thinking about his parents, still haunted him.

There was this one night which was extremely bad when he and Frank had had a very big fight over Joe's slipping grades.

"You're not dad!" he had yelled at Frank, "stop telling me what to do! Just mind your own damn business and leave me alone!"

Frank had just given him a cold hard stare and had left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Joe had regretted his words the moment he had said them. He had gone to Frank's room and knocked for almost half an hour but he had been ignored. Dejected he had gone to bed, guilty, sorry and lonely. The mention of his dad had re-ignited the feelings of loss and hope that he had tried to extinguish for so long, as well as the guilt that was heavy in his heart for yelling at Frank when Frank's argument had been legitimate.

Truth was, he just didn't feel like studying anymore. Not with the gloom in the air and the loneliness that pegged him constantly.

His mum and dad had always inspired him to study and to keep his grades up. His mom's constant badgering, telling him to work hard, the sharp looks he earned from his dad's at C+'s and rare D's. His continuous desire to make his parents proud of him as well as a little jealousy of Frank's straight A status, made him study. Now all that had gone, disappeared into thin air. No more hope, no more ambition. His dream of one day being a detective with his father and brother was gone. Now all that was left in his heart was emptiness, forlornnessand sadness.

"Joe!" his mom said.

"Joe!" she repeated, when he appeared not to have heard her.

He shook his head coming out of the reverie he had fallen into.

"Sorry mom," he smiled. "Just thinking."

She nodded her face tinged with sadness and guilt.

"I've missed you," she whispered her eyes wetting.

"Me too, mom" he said unable to keep the moisture from coming into his eyes as well.

He shook his head again reminding himself of the people who were present in the room and didn't want to show his emotions in front of them. His dad and the Gray Man had been whispering continuously for the past half hour, with no indication of stopping, Con had been sitting there still recovering from the shock of seeing Fenton and Laura alive and Joe and his mom had been trying to start conversation after conversation, failing miserably each time.

"Now, everyone," Fenton said suddenly. "We all know that….

"Just a second, Fenton," Con interrupted taking out his cell phone.

"Hello," he said sharply, making a point of showing his annoyance at being called at one in the morning.

"Sir," a scared voice began.

"Yes, Humphrey,"

"Sir we've just received a package addressed to you. We've checked it out for bombs and everything, and its got nothing, but we haven't opened it yet. I've had it sent to your house. Someone should be arriving with it by now."

"Thank you, Humphrey," Con said rather deliberately.

As soon as the call ended the bell rang. He got up, anxious to see what the package was about.

Returning a minute later, he told everyone what had just taken place.

He opened it quickly, intent on knowing if it was something from Frank and Callie's captors.

His fears were confirmed as he saw a disk and a neatly written note addressed to him.

"You, give me what I want…

I will give you what you want…

If who you want is the boy……

Then return to me the person…..

Who has made me a toy……..

I want that damn man……..

And I'll give you yours……

If you agree……

Then you have till half past three…..

Surrender or they die…..

And that is the final good bye….

No more chances from here….

It is up to you what you adhere…."

He quickly read the note and passed it to the Gray Man, who nodded and passed it around. Meanwhile Con took out the disk, inserting it into his disk drive and playing it.

A man appeared on the screen, his expression gleeful and his voice portraying sheer delight.

He began speaking, "As the note very well told you, you have till half past three to give yourselves up! If by then you fail to do what we have said then we beat your son and his girlfriend to death. And if you feel what we say is untrue then here's proof of what we did and will do to him if you don't surrender. The instructions on how to do what you have to will be explained at the end of ….. how you say this… um… documentary. Anyways, enjoy the show!" he finished cheerily.

Joe grimaced as cries of pain filled the room. Cries originating from the screen where Frank's lifeless body was trapped. Lifeless except for the screams of anguish that came from it constantly. The people surrounding him kicked and punched him mercilessly, blood oozing from everywhere and then bucket after bucket of spirit being emptied over him. Joe closed his eyes, unable to see anymore. As Frank's cries of pain got worse, tears came to his eyes. Seeing his brother in so much pain, made him want to cry out as well. He wanted to make each and every one of the people who were beating him up want to pay! He clenched his fist wanting the screams to stop. He felt Frank's pain, wanting it to stop.

A sudden pain on his hand made him aware of the blood that was oozing out of it. His nails had dug deep into his flesh, making his hand red. But he didn't care, this probably wasn't even one thousandth of what Frank was feeling.

A cool reassuring hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes. Expecting his mum or dad, he was surprised to see the face of Matt.

"Matt? What are you……..?"

"Who could sleep with all this noise?" he said simply.

"Matt!" Con yelled suddenly. "Out! Now!"

"No, dad. I wanna help! Please," he begged.

"No!"

"Pretty please dad. Pretty pretty please, with strawberries and cream on top."

"What?" Con said.

"Dad. Just let me help. Joe and Frank always helped their dad on his cases. Why don't you ever let me help you, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, let him help, Con," Joe said eager to make things right between the two.

"Fine," he said, knowing he was beaten. "But only this once."

"Thanks dad," he said.

As everyone got busy with the tape again, nobody realized the look of evil satisfaction came across his face!

The look that said….. "I will make you pay!!!!!!"

**To be continued…………**

**Review???????????? **


	9. Chapter 9

_As usual thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed_

_Frankette: hopefully this chapie will be better_

_P.s:_ SUPERNATURALfreakisJOBROFAN19_, can I call u SNFIJBF19. IT'S SO MUCH QUICKER! :p (just kidding) awesome pen name though. I can't believe you came up with such a big one. :) u must really luv all this stuff!!!!!_

_Btw I jumped like an idiot when I saw I had 20 REVIEWS!!!! I WAS LIKE OMG IS THAT REALLY A TWO AND A ZERO!!!! =/_

_DON'T MIND the over-happiness!!!! I'm a real idiot at times xD_

_As usual hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

_Awaiting you reviews!!!!!! ;-)_

**Chapter 9**

Frank was in a quiet, dark room. His mind and body in unimaginable agony. He wondered how long it was before his body would give up. He was nearing death with every torture session. Torture sessions that were held once every two hours.

He'd been told if he even dared to retaliate, Callie would be killed, so he had kept his mouth shut and his arms and legs to himself.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that these people knew his mum and dad were alive and knew their exact location.

He turned lightly but immediately regretted it. Even the slightest movement made him want to cry out in pain, but he stopped himself.

He'd learnt a lot in the time he had spent with these people.

Such as any small hint of weakness would earn him more kicks and punches than he was due. How even uttering a single syllable when not spoken to would earn him two buckets full of spirit. How asking anything about Callie would earn him a 'knifing'.

"Hmph," he gave a bitter laugh. 'Knifing' a term used by these people for stabbing him in his arms and legs. Something which didn't kill, but made him want to beg for death.

One thing was for sure, if some miracle didn't get him out of this place, then death was just a mile away for him.

An alarm rang suddenly flashing red lights on him. He sighed, leaning against the wall for support, preparing himself for his next 'session**'.**

He'd been promised he would face something much better and much more entertaining, the next time he would face them.

His mind could not imagine anything worse than what he was already going through though.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Kuhl, his hands rubbing against one another in glee.

"Get up!" he said as per the routine.

Frank had succeeded in getting up the last three times, but this time he just didn't have anything to work with. No energy, no hope of escaping. He hadn't eaten for as long as he could remember being in this accursed place and he hadn't seen Callie for a long time. The mere thought of her dying caused him to shiver in his boots.

"Uuuggghhh" he grimaced as Kuhl gripped his hair, his grimace earning him a hard kick on his back.

He closed his eyes as he was propelled up to his feet by his hair. After a second, his legs gave out and he sank to the floor, his body refusing to budge.

"Come on, Frank, hurry up. A surprise in the form of your girlfriend awaits you," he said, with a tint of mockery in his voice.

However Frank's bloody condition prevented him from noticing the mockery.

A sudden rush of energy made him stand up.

He took a step forward but Kuhl pounced on him, wrestling him to the ground.

"Did I tell you to move your ass!" he yelled at him, punching him three times with increasing intensity on his head.

Frank bit his lip, not wanting to further aggravate Kuhl's bad mood.

A sharp pain on his already stretched arms made him realize he had been handcuffed.

"Why're you doing that?" he said, his voice depicting the amount of pain he was in.

"Shut the Bloody Hell up!" was the response he got.

Kuhl got up and kicked Frank hard enough to turn him around so that he lay flat on his back, his handcuffed hands under the weight of his body. He stepped on his stomach, pushing all his weight down on it. Frank yelped in pain wanting nothing more than to breathe freely, something which he couldn't because of Kuhl's weight pressing down on his body.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "Please!"

Satisfied Kuhl lifted his foot, motioning to Frank to get up.

Even though there wasn't an ounce of strength in his body he got up.

Kuhl gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled. He took him to the room he was due and threw him to the floor.

He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. A cool hand on his head made his eyes pop open.

"Callie," he whispered, fearful of being heard.

"Goodbye, Frank," she said quietly. It's been a great time."

"What do you mean," he said his voice full of denial. He knew what was going to happen yet he refused to believe it. This could not be happening.

"It means," said Kuhl menacingly. "That Callie is going to die!"

"Oh no please!" he began but he was quitened by a stare from Callie. A stare that told him that it would be okay. That she was alright and that he should keep quiet.

"I or rather we, Sbrey and I that is, will have the pleasure of killing your girlfriend in front of you."

Then of course, your mum and dad will be arriving and so will be our boss who will of course kill them. And yes, you will have the prestige of witnessing that as well."

Frank's look of disbelief caused a satisfiedsmile to spread across Sbrey's face.

"So are you ready, Frank?" he asked, with a sideways glance his eyes full of mockery**.**

Without waiting for a reply from him, both men cautiously approached Callie, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

**Sorry……. Definitely not my best but the next chapter is much better!!! I wrote these two together and this one isn't even equal to the dirt embedded in the toe nail of that one's :p.**

**Weird expression……… I know but that's the way it goes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Its been such a long time since I updated so I decided to upload two chapters at once.

School has been soooooooo busy and so has been everyday life.

Hope you guys enjoy it

**Chapter 10**

Frank took a deep breath trying to repress the panic that was oozing up his chest. Callie was gonna die, yet there was nothing he could do about it!

Nothing but stand still and watch it happen.

The feeling of helplessness accompanied with watching his best ever friend die was breaking him apart.

Frank had one unique attribute and that was never giving up, however, this was one time he accepted defeat. He couldn't compete with these people. They were too strong and he too weak. They were more evil than any other person Frank had had the misfortune of encountering and worst of all. They knew all his weaknesses and all his secrets.

"And now Hardy, the time we've all been anxiously awaiting. The death of your girlfriend. Ah no no. don't close your eyes. Nah." Kuhl said as Frank's eyes closed.

And then a gunshot was heard, which caused his half closed eyed to nearly pop out of their sockets as Callie's lifeless body was thrown to the ground, blood oozing from her chest. Another gunshot, and blood began gushing out of her head.

Frank's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. His shock gave out to a brutal acceptance whose realization crashed down on him like a mirror crashes to the ground. Only it wasn't the glass that broke; it was his heart.

And tears came before he could stop them. He wanted to wipe them away but his handcuffed hands prevented him from doing so. He stole a glance at the blood on the floor. Blood whose red color was now reflected from his eyes as rage overtook his body.

HIM. HE WAS THE DAMN REASON CALLIE WAS DEAD AND THE REASON HIS MUM AND DAD WOULD SOON FOLLOW HER!

He tried to stifle a sob, but failed and its audiology reached the sharp ears of his two assailants.

Kuhl smiled, happy to have caused so much misery to the 'kid' he hated more than anything else on the earth. Anything other than his mom and dad of course.

He had been eager to take his revenge and now that he was doing what he had been wanting to do for the last two years was satisfying to say in the least.

It was exceedingly unfair. How his son who would have been 21 as well was killed 'accidentally' in a raid conducted at his house by Fenton and his comrades.

Now he was getting his revenge. He wouldn't kill this kid. He would destroy him. Emotionally pulverize him to the point he ceased to exist as an individual and become a living ghost. With so much guilt and so much pain, his mere existence would agonize him.

Sbrey's reaction was more or less the same. He had felt for his partner when his son had been killed and his well deserved revenge as well as ensuring their company's safety was something which satisfied him immensely.

Seeing Kuhl preoccupied with what he thought was memories of his son, he had Frank returned to his room.

"Mark," he snapped his fingers, "Take our visitor back to his room."

Frank felt himself being shoved to his feet roughly but he didn't really care about anything right now. All his thoughts were regarding Callie and her death.

He was pushed into the room and he landed hard on the concrete floor, his handcuffs thankfully removed.

He buried his face in his hands, wanting to release all the emotions cramped up inside him. He sat there crying and sobbing, wanting it all to stop.

His grief turned back to rage. Rage against these Russians, rage against Kuhl, against Sbrey and rage against his mum and dad. He hated them for being irresponsible, for not shielding themselves properly. For making him go through all he was going through and for being the cause of Callie's death. a feeling of aversion against them sprang out and he wondered if he would ever be able to forgive them for doing what they had.

A fresh bunch of tears succeeded the ones he had just wiped off and he started sobbing again, wanting the pain to go away. But he knew it wouldn't. it would stay embedded in his heart forever, making it heavy and full of guilt.

He stole a quick glance at his watch wondering what time it was. He wanted to remember it forever. To constantly remind himself of the time his best friend had died. The clock read 02:45, Tuesday 31st October.

"God!" he said as he remembered suddenly.

31st October, 4 days after Joe's birthday was Callie's mom's birthday. How would she ever forgive him for that.

How would she ever forgive him for causing the death of her daughter?

**Review???????????**

**Please…………. **

**I wanted to make it really emotional and depressing. Tell me if I succeeded or flunked. Pppplllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi!!!!! I am so sorry for such a lengthy delay!!!!!!! Hope you guys forgive me and well um enjoy!!!!!!...................................................................................._

**Chapter 11**

He sat there, encompassed in his thoughts; not knowing how much time had passed by. His mind was riddled with the events that had taken place over the past week.

The mere allusion to what had eventuated caused him immeasurable grief and blurred his vision, leaving him struggling to control his sentiments.

"Callie…" he thought. How in the world…….. How in the world would he explain it to her mother? How…. Not only had he lost his best friend. His most loyal friend. Someone who'd stuck to him and Joe like glue, providing emotional and moral support when they had required it the most.

How could he live with the fact that he had been the cause of her death?

"I guess both of us are cursed," he thought bitterly.

"Iola…. And…. Now Callie, he said hiding his face behind his knees, trying to stifle a sob.

Why…… Why us????? Why were all misfortunes destined to befall us? Why are our fates so accursed that suffering was in their fortune?Right now he wanted nothing more than the comfort which only his brother could provide. The unconditional support Joe providedwas the only thing which could soothe him.

Tears had started dripping down his face now as he tried to block all the depressing thoughts that plagued his mind.

He closed his eyes attempting to drift off to sleep; yearning to escape from the grief and misery he was in.

"Hardy!" A sudden voice caused his eyes to jerk open.

"They're here!"

"Who?" he asked dreading the reply.

"Darling mummy and daddy of course!"……………………….

_Sorry it was this short but I hate cramping Frank and Joe together in one chappie!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Well since I have been not updating as regularly as I ought to, now I'm updating as quickly as I can.

Enjoy and um review? :p

**Chapter 12**

He was walking through a grave yard on a snowy, misty night. His mind and soul desperately searching for the one person he loved the most in the world. He refused to believe that person could commit suicide, it just wasn't the type of thing he would do. He suddenly heard a whimper and knew instinctively he had found him. His brother was kneeling down beside the grave of Callie, sobbing inconsolably, a knife in his hands.

"Frank, wait," Joe yelled but his brother appeared not to have heard. "Don't do this Frank, stop!" Joe ran towards him, ready to do whatever he could to stop him.

"I'm sorry Joe!!!! I can't stay here with you. I'm dead!!!" He appeared ghostly and tired.

"No Frank you're not!!! You're as alive as me or Vanessa or anyone else!!!"

"I died that day Joe!!!!! I'm dead and now I'm going where I belong!" and with that he thrust the knife into his wrist.

"NOOO!" Joe yelled.

Suddenly the scene changed. Joe was sitting peacefully on the couch when suddenly the bell rang. He got up to open the door. A bloody figure was lying on the doorstep, writhing in pain.

"Joe, help," it croaked as if uttering even one word caused it agony.

"Frank!!!" Joe exclaimed. "Wait I'll get help!" he ran to the living room. "Damn where the hell is my cell phone," he said frantically searching for it. "Found it," he said relieved and called 911. As soon as he was done he went back to Frank; gently lifting him up and taking him inside; murmuring words of comfort and assurance in his ears.

"Sorry for the delay, I was calling an ambulance. Come on you'll be okay soon." He said guiding him to the couch and laying him on it.

"Joe," Frank croaked. "I think this is the end. I love you lil bro, but I'm afraid I can't carry on. just be strong and live your life to the fullest."

"Wha... whadda ya mean Frank?" Joe almost shouted. "No don't leave…. You can't leave me in here!!! Please. Don't….."

Frank moved his hand and gripped his brother's arm with it.

"Bye bye," he said and closed his eyes.

Tears swam in Joe's eyes, threatening to drop down as the realization of his loss crashed down on him.

Joe's eyes suddenly popped open and he sat up on in his bed, not surprised to find his eyes flooded with tears. Sweat beaded his forehead as he took three huge breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, convincing himself Frank was alive.

Ever since he had received the news of Callie's death he'd been unable to sleep. And on the rare occasion he had managed to drift off, images in which Frank was hurt, dead or dying had plagued his dreams.

It had been many hours since he had woken up, but he was still trying to cope with what he had seen in his dreams.

He suddenly remembered the exceedingly difficult task that he had to do.

Knowing he had to do it imminently, he took out his cell phone.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Oh. Hi Joe!" Came the cheery reply. "Is Callie staying with you guys? If she is, tell her she really is very irresponsible and she should call me as quickly as she can!"

"Urr… no… Mrs. Shaw. She's not with us." He replied awkwardly.

"She's not?" she said the slightest bit of concern becoming evident in her voice.

"Mrs. Shaw… Callie's….. Callie's dead," he said stumbling over his words and then finally dropping the bomb shell.

"What… what the hell are you saying Joe? Callie isn't dead. She can't be!!!" came the frantic, disbelieving cries.

Joe knew she was on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm really really sorry. We, ….. We just received the news, Callie and Frank both've been missing for a week now…. And Ur... today got the news of her…." Joe couldn't continue. He just couldn't bring himself to say the "d" word.

"Hello…. Hello…. Mrs. Shaw…. Mrs. Shaw!" he said with more force.

Realizing he was speaking to a dead line, he threw the cell phone with all his might across the room, suddenly wanting an outlet for the rage that was boiling up inside of him.

He felt the events of the week taking their tool on him and he beganfeeling weak and sank into the nearby couch covering his face with his hands.

He was vaguely familiar of someone creeping into the room and sitting down beside him, but he didn't care.

He yearned to punch his dad hard on the face and scream at his mum to get lost once and for all!!!!!

"Joe!" the voice whispered softly in his ear placing his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh Sam!" he said his eyes filling with tears again. He put both his arms around Sam's neck pulling him in a rough hug.

"Its okay, Joe!" Sam whispered reassuringly in his ear.

Joe's only response were the tears which started falling from his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. Tears which had been threatening to flow all week, yet he had somehow managed to refrain from crying. He had maintained control but now he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore.

He knew Frank and he had been in many precarious situations before but none had been as emotionally traumatizing as this one.

"Joe!" Sam said.

"Yeah?" he said through choked sobs.

"Fenton and Laura have decided to give themselves up. With any luck Frank will be back by two hours."

"What?" Joe cried "Is this supposed to make me feel better or more upset?" he asked, his hatred and anger for his mum and dad spent. All he felt now were the all two familiar sensations of grief and guilt. "No! We….. We have to stop them! He cried pulling away from Sam and swiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, they've already left………."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Joe kept tapping his leg, his clenched fists white in anxiety.

He stole a quick glance at the back seat where Con and Matt were seated, both ready to dig knives into one another.

In the driving seat sat Sam, about the only calm person in the whole car.

All of them were speeding to the location Fenton and Laura had 'supposedly' gone off too, but Joe's mind was still on what had taken place before they had all gotten into the car.

He had never known that Matt, the sweet, innocent Matt could shout and scream like that and that too on his dad. He never knew he had such a lot of hatred embedded in his heart for his dad and that Con was just as pathetic a father as Fenton had been. The amount of anger Joe felt for Con was immeasurable right now!!!!!

"Selfish twit!" he muttered angrily. "Ready to jeopardize my family for his own reputation and safety!!!!"

"What was that Joe?" Sam asked a sly smile on his face as he attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Nothing Sam," he replied hurriedly, warning him with his eyes to keep his mouth shut tightly!!!!

"Oh! I think you said something everyone would like to hear right now!"

"Drop it Sam!" came Con's domineering voice.

Joe saw Sam roll his eyes and accelerated the car again.

Frank winced as soon as he heard the words mummy and daddy!

No way, he's got to be lying. They couldn't have gotten his mum and dad as well. They were in hiding and nobody, not even their closest allies knew where they were.

"Are you gonna get up or do you want to miss the last chance you have to see your parents; through dawdling," Kuhl was leaning casually against the wall in his room unable to hide his glee and happiness at seeing the Hardy's in such a precarious situation.

Frank sighed heavily and got up, something he had found relatively easier to do in recent days.

He let Kuhl lead him to the place he assumed his mum and dad were.

"Mum," he gasped as soon as he entered the room and saw the face of his mom.

For once not caring for the repercussion of his actions, he rushed forward and encompassed her in a hug.

"You okay," she whispered rubbing the back of his head gently.

"I am now that you're here," he said suddenly feeling calm and relieved.

"Sorry to cut the family reunion," Kuhl said sarcastically, "But we have some business to take care of."

"Fenton…. And Laura," he said nodding in each of their directions. "If I may call you that," he added slyly moving towards where Frank and Laura stood.

"You see," he continued, gripping Frank by the arm and enjoying the look of terror that crossed his face the second he touched him.

"I want to know whatever you know about my organization." He pulled Frank closer to him.

"And what makes you think we'll tell you," Fenton said defiantly.

"The fact that you will be jeopardizing your son's life if you dare to hold back even a single minute detail," he said threateningly narrowing his eyes.

With a swift movement he gripped Frank's hair pulling his head backwards, placing a knife at his throat."

"Sbrey, will you please show Fenton and Laura to their places and ask them what you have to while I take care of Frank here."

He gently pressed the knife to his throat deliberately making a small cut through which blood started flowing rapidly, thoroughly enjoying Frank's cry of pain. He threw the knife across the room and dug his knee into Frank's back, holding him securely in that position.

"Revenge! You see, is sweet," he said smiling evilly in Fenton's direction.

Fenton looked away unable to stand seeing the amount of agony on Frank's face.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," he said resignedly knowing he had been beaten.

"Good let's being shall we," said Sbrey professionally.

"You can let him go," he said pointing at Frank.

Kuhl gripped Frank's neck and threw him across the room where he lay silently and still, trying very hard to suppress the pain in his back.

"Kuhl walked towards Frank again. "Get up!" he shouted kicking him hard again.

"I think that's enough Kuhl," Sbrey said calmly.

Kuhl walked away with a final kick aimed at Frank and went to stand beside his partner.


End file.
